Powered drivers are used to drive fasteners in today's construction industries. In the home construction industry, use of engineered lumber is on the rise. One such material is laminated veneer lumber (LVL). LVL is a very hard material and as such is a difficult material into which to power drive a fastener, such as a nail.
Another material is coming into use, laminated strand lumber (LSL), that is even harder and more dense than LVL and is more difficult to drive fasteners into than LVL.
Powered nailers (combustion, cordless, and the like) have to be sufficiently powerful to drive nails into these materials. This is exaggerated by the use of longer nails, which use is on the rise for improved construction quality and in order to meet building code requirements.
Fastener coatings, such as that disclosed in Lat, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/760,232, commonly assigned with the present disclosure and which is incorporated herein by reference, were formulated to ease driving fasteners into such hard, engineered products. These coatings provide ease of driving for powered nailers. However, the power required to drive nails is still high and in the case of cordless nailers, tool power is reduced with increased tool temperature which results in incomplete nail drive—that is, the nail remains standing above the surface of the substrate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fastener coating chemistry that further reduces the force needed to drive a fastener, such as a nail, into a substrate. Desirably, such a coating does not adversely effect the holding power of the fastener.